


A Day in the Life (of a semi-violent Princess and her grouchy, but lovable Queen)

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Emma interrupts the weekly meeting at Town Hall. Regina doesn't mind. Much.





	A Day in the Life (of a semi-violent Princess and her grouchy, but lovable Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. I've had a headache going on three days now, which is generally bad for writing, but I wanted to write anyway and this is what happened. We will return to our regularly scheduled updates whenever this headache fucks off but for now, have this, whatever it is.

"Swan!"

Cringing, she keeps walking, picking up the pace a little. She's no fool. If she stops now, Regina will kill her and then what? She already knows ghosts are real because she'd been there when they summoned Regina's mother. Would she go quietly into the light, or would she have some unfinished business that keeps her anchored to their strange little town?

Probably the latter.

More than likely, said unfinished business would involve haunting Regina for all eternity. Being incorporeal would help with the whole annoying thing. She's already good at it, but she could be great _and_ fireproof at the same time.

"Would you stop?" That's a nope and a hell nope from Emma—inner Emma. Regina can infer whatever she likes as she watches her walk away. "I am going to—"

A scrape and a snap drowns out the rest of her threat. Emma doesn't think twice about poofing back. Having acquainted herself with that particular sound during her days as a bounty hunter, she's behind Regina before Regina even realizes her heel has broken.

Arms around her waist, Emma catches her the very second she stumbles. "This isn't how I imagined our first hug," she murmurs playfully into an ear.

"Nor I," Regina breathes, eyes tightly shut. "There is a distinct lack of flames."

Emma blinks slowly, only mildly confused. Why she would be on fire is less of a concern than why Regina would be _hugging_ her during the ordeal. "Were I on fire," she teases, "I believe the rule is to stop, drop and roll, not throw yourself into the arms of your best friend."

A burst of warm laughter— involuntary, if the huff that follows is any indication —fills the air. She waits, expectant.

"Idiot."

There it is.

Sighing, arms still firmly around her waist, Emma sits her chin on a shoulder and asks, "You're not really mad at me, are you?" All she did was—

"You punched him."

Yes. That. "I punch people all the time," she defends, "especially assholes who deserve it." And King George is possibly the biggest asshole she's ever met.

"You could have waited until after the meeting."

Eh. "I could have," she agrees, but where was the fun in that? Doing it during the meeting meant Regina ending it and chasing her halfway across town to yell at her. It was time better spent, in her opinion. "Sorry about your heel."

"It's fine." Regina waves a hand. "See? All better."

She _can't_ see but she'll take her word for it, and also pout. "Does this mean I should let you go now?"

Regina snorts. "Why? You're already long passed appropriate."

Emma hums thoughtfully. "Is that a no, or a challenge for me to be as inappropriate as possible?" Her throat rumbles, mind already filling with fantasies. Her voice is low when she adds, "Because I have ideas."

"While sober?" Regina mock gasps. "I'm shocked."

Snickering, Emma tightens the hold on her. "My extremely vivid imagination is easier to handle when drunk." Any time she's been sober, Regina has flushed bright red and they both get embarrassed, turning a potentially beneficial situation into a hella awkward one. If she's drunk, then things like last night happen instead.

"For you, perhaps."

"Don't pretend you don't love it," she counters, recalling a certain part of the night in which Regina had expressed that very thing to her.

Rather than deny it, Regina retorts, "If I didn't, you wouldn't have woken up beside me this morning." Which desperately went without saying, but Emma appreciates it all the same. "Thank you for defending my honour."

Emma snorts. While definitely a contributing factor, she really just wanted to punch George. In fact, she's wanted to do it for quite some time now. Those from the Enchanted Forest might envy her for being the child of their beloved Snow White and Prince Charming, but her grandparents certainly leave something to be desired— adoptive or otherwise.

"He is an asshole," Regina murmurs at her continued silence and Emma grins, stomach flipping with unmitigated delight.

"Cursing; check."

Pulling away enough to turn in the embrace, Regina frowns. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Emma drawls, "Just adding it to the list of things I find disturbingly hot about you."

"The number is so substantial you needed to make a list?"

Shrugging, she replies, "Hey, the more reasons I have to get out of bed in the morning, the better."

Regina chuckles. "You didn't seem too eager to be out of bed this morning."

"Well when the physical manifestation of that very list is within arms reach, it's more a reason to stay than it is to leave."

"This…" Regina clasps the back of her neck and tugs her into a kiss. Whether seconds or minutes, when it ends, they're both panting. Regina more so as she attempts to speak at the same time. "…is why you have trouble getting out of bed in the morning."

Emma flutters her lashes innocently— knowingly. "It's hardly my fault you get all hot and bothered when I'm being sweet."

"Stop being sweet."

"Um…" She feigns consideration for less than a second. "No."

"Your fault, then."

"Hmm." Another kiss, soft and sweeter than any words that might come out of her mouth, has her melting. She mutters against Regina's lips, "Keep it up and we'll be revisiting that bed sooner than you think."

Regina nibbles her lower lip, then brings their heads together, rasping, "Promises, promises."

"You bet your sweet ass it is."

The corners of her mouth lift and she purrs, "Looking forward to it."

Insides burning, already unbelievably turned on, Emma clears her throat and finally steps back before she does something stupid; like attack Regina in the middle of the street. "Dinner?"

"Now I have to cook _and_ have sex with you?"

Expression deadpan, she replies, "Uh, duh?"

Regina chuckles before lurching forward and seizing her mouth once more. Emma groans into the kiss, hands molding to hips without thought. "Six o'clock," Regina purrs, tongue swiping across her lower lip. "Don't be late."

"Me? Late? Never."

"Mhmm." She tries to step back again but Regina grabs the front of her shirt. Emma glances down at her hand, then back up, brow raised. "Get back to work, Sheriff— and do try not to interrupt any more of my meetings."

"But they're so _boring_ ," she whines.

Laughing, Regina kisses her one last time. "Go before I have to fire you."

"Yes ma'am." Ignoring the hand pushing against her stomach, Emma presses into it instead and husks, "One more?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "I suppose."

"Don't sound too excited or anything."

"I won't," she teases between kisses.

"Bitch."

"Imbecile."

Humming, Emma eventually manages to separate them and, bar giving birth, she thinks it might be _the_ most painful thing she has ever had to do. Regina has one of those mouths that _begs_ to be kissed, all day, every day, and it takes all of her willpower to not give in.

With a peck to her cheek, she slips passed and turns, walking backwards. She waits for Regina to turn and watch her go, like she always does, then calls, "I want steak!"

Folding her arms, Regina calls back, "And I want your overdue paperwork!"

Grinning, Emma shakes her head as she faces forward, a slight bounce in her step. "Touché, Madam Mayor," she says beneath her breath. "Touché."


End file.
